Tempted to Touch
by Green Devil
Summary: Story trade with Shay Moonsilk. Onua and Pohatu find themselves tempted by someone outside of their relationship so decide to spice things up, by including the hottempered Toa of Fire. Slash! OnuaTahuPohatu Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Would've had this up yesterday, but I ended up with too much homework and not enough time to do it in. Very sorry about that. But anyway, this is my fic for a story trade with Shay Moonsilk. Sexual scenes abound, but nothing too explicit. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else that owns them. Also, this story contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all basically mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you leave now or forever be scarred by the horrors that lay within. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_"Tempted to Touch"  
By: Green Devil_**

Lime green eyes almost seemed to take up the emerald one's entire face as he gave the stare not even cute fuzzy animals could accomplish, pleading with all that he had. "_Tahu_! Please?" he whined, drawing out the name. "Tell me!"

The Toa of Fire twitched. No one should be allowed to have eyes that huge and innocent-looking. They were just so hard to say no to. He growled, trying to look away. If he could only turn away, things would be okay.

But alas, he could not.

"Fine! Yes! You happy?" Tahu grumbled, admitting defeat and giving in.

Lewa grinned brightly, eyes reverting to normal. "Very," he replied happily, calling upon his power to send him soaring through the air without another word.

The ruby Toa watched after him, eye twitching. He couldn't believe he admitted to that. Where did Lewa even get the idea to ask him that anyway?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Onua, I've got an idea." Tangerine orbs shone with mischief as kisses were peppered across a strong ebony chest.

The Toa of Earth raised a brow suspiciously, knowing his lover was up to something. "What?" he questioned breathily, a stray hand forcing him to choke back a moan.

"How 'bout we spice up our love life a little? 'Cause I know just the thing." He nuzzled the other's neck, tongue darting out to trace along his collar.

"Pohatu!" the ebony one groaned. He raised his hips and ground them against the Stone Toa's, capturing the auburn one's heated gasp with his lips.

The smaller one grinned. "So, what say you?"

Onua growled, aroused beyond being able to think with the head on his shoulders anymore. "Whatever! Just . . ." their groins rocked together, rough and wanting more. Pohatu was more than happy to oblige since he had gotten the other to agree.

This was going to be fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Onua sputtered, eyes wide and not believing what he had just heard. "W—what do you mean? Tahu?! No way; he'd never go for that." Though it was true he found the Fire Toa attractive, hot-tempered personality and all, he'd never even considered inviting him into their bed.

"Oh yeah he would. Believe me; I have very reliable sources that tell me so." Pohatu winked, trailing a finger up the other's neck and under his chin.

"And who would that be?" the ebony one asked, skeptical.

A smirk flitted across the Toa of Stone's lips. "Lewa, of course. You know how he can get anything out of anyone with those big eyes of his." He laughed.

Onua joined him with a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." A bush bloomed across his cheeks as a memory of the Toa of Air asking if he could have a kiss with those sparkling lime green orbs of his backing him up. Needless to say, he didn't refuse. "But still, you think he'll really want to?"

Pohatu's grin was almost evil in its existence. "Of course! I have excellent powers of persuasion." He turned and they continued on their way to Ta-Koro, the Earth Toa still wary of how it would all turn out.

The twin suns shone brightly on them, almost as if giving them permission to court their fiery protector, and succeeding in egging Pohatu on. Onua kept his sigh to himself. Sure the thought of having Tahu moaning beneath him was deliciously tempting, but he would never force himself on someone. He was much too gentle for that.

They reached the Ta-Koro gates all too soon.

Once let in, the auburn Toa quickly led his lover over to Tahu's hut, a bit secluded from the rest of the village, which was simply perfect for what they had in mind. After a loud knock on the door, they were met with the familiar mask of their Toa leader, contorted in irritation.

"What are you two doing here?" he questioned, annoyed about being interrupted from whatever it was he had been doing.

"We came to see you!" the Toa of Stone shouted happily, lust rising up within him at the very sight of the ruby one. Oh how badly he wanted to just touch him—run his fingers all over that lean form.

Tahu raised a brow. "Yes, I gathered that much, but why?"

Pohatu pushed past the other and into the home, Onua trailing after being allowed in by the hut's owner. Once the door had been closed, a mask of speed activated and the Toa of Fire was pushed up against the wall. "Because a little green birdie told me that you wouldn't mind joining us in a little pseudo Akamai thing." Hot breath puffed against the ruby neck. "I heard that you'd like it very much." He pressed their lips together roughly, slipped his tongue past the defenses and was met with no resistance. In fact, the act was reciprocated.

Onua watched intently, emerald eyes unbelieving that the Fire Toa had given in without a fight. Apparently the info was correct. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, fully enjoying the sight.

When they broke apart for air, Tahu's eyes were glazed with lust and want. "I knew Lewa hadn't gotten it into his own head to ask me that." He gave a glare as best he could while stifling a moan, Pohatu's hands running a bit low across his stomach.

The auburn Toa grinned. "Come on Onua, join us in the bedroom," he ordered, pulling the Toa of Fire behind him. Onua complied without a word, almost in a state of shock.

The Earth Toa's temptation ran high, the sight waiting for him on the bed only heightening it. The Toa of Stone trailed kisses, nips and bites down a ruby chest, eliciting sweet gasps and causing him to writhe in pleasure. The ebony one hurriedly joined them.

Tahu's mouth tasted of the fire he wielded, spicy and smoky, yet the two lovers couldn't get enough. A messy three-way kiss was soon initiated, allowing each to take what they wanted from the two others at the same time.

"Ungh . . .Onua, Pohatu—Ah!" Tahu cried blissfully, head thrown back, exposing a wonderful plane of neck that was attacked by lips and a warm tongue. His hands were fisted in the bed sheets beneath him while two other pairs caressed his body, fingers leaving him hotter than he already was. They ravished the Fire Toa and left him moaning for more until they were all too exhausted to move.

The bed was big enough for the three when they were through, so they fit comfortably with Tahu in the center, a contented smile on his lips.

"I guess you were right all along." Onua whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping Toa.

Pohatu let out a chuckle. "Maybe you should listen to me more often then. When you're tempted by something the best thing to do would be to go after it." He offered a wink before snuggling closer to Tahu to sleep.

"Yeah . . .tempted . . ." the Toa of Earth held in his sigh and did as Pohatu. He couldn't help thinking that something was missing, however, another sweet temptation growing in the back of his mind. Who knows? Maybe this time he'd actually take Pohatu's advice and pursue it.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ And now I have a speech to give on Wednesday, another to do on Friday, and government tests on Thursday and Friday. If you don't hear anything from me for the rest of the week, don't hate me for it. Once the 5th comes around (my birthday yay!), I'll have two weeks to do nothing but write. Expect the first chapter of the sequel to the "The Greatest Love" within that timeframe. For sure this time. Well, hope you liked it! Please review! Plot bunnies eat your reviews and grow bigger when you do!

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some, meaning there's lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policy. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
